


Let Him Eat Cake

by 3star4life



Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Play, Cake Fic Meme, La Croix, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, crack fic....as in ass crack, jongin admiring sehun's ass, mentioned kenvi, sehun's got the cake, sekai - Freeform, so sehun sucks him off, then eating his cake, why are you all booing me? i'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: When Jongin asked to eat his roommate's ass, he did not expect Sehun to say "Okay."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Let Him Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sehun's got the cake ;)
> 
> Not sponsored by La Croix.

Jongin sits perplexed, staring at his friend. Wonshik and him were just watching cake memes and videos, much to his roommate’s Sehun’s chagrin, when the older male froze up, beverage lukewarm and forgotten in his hand. The dance-major tilts his head, feeling like he _should_ be worried but also knowing very well what an idiot his friend is. _Still_ , as a good friend, he feels it is his obligation to make sure his friend is okay, leading him to ask “Hey what’s wrong?”

Wonshik doesn’t respond, sitting still. Jongin purses his lips, contemplating what could cause his friend’s current state. One second they are watching the cake videos then he made some joke about Wonshik’s boyfriend being cake and now the other male is just blinking at the space.

He’s about three seconds from calling for help when he hears Wonshik mutter “ _He already has the cake_.” 

Jongin tilts his head in confusion. “Uh...what?” 

Within seconds, he sees Wonshik checking his watch and like a man on a mission chugging the rest of his warm acid known as La Croix Pamplemousse down, rushing out something along the line of “I gotta go!” 

Jongin scratches his head, gaping at his friend, confusion purely evident in his voice as Wonshik puts his shoes on. “Where are you even going? You just got here.” 

He sees Wonshik pause, slowly turning to Jongin with some devilish smirk. “Jaehwan’s home right now.” he starts off. “I’m gonna go have some of his cake.” he grins proudly and walks out. 

Jongin scrunches his face in disgust. Wonshik’s sex-life _is not_ something his needs to know about. 

“Oh, does his boyfriend bake?” he hears from behind him. 

The dancer turns around, startled. He didn’t even realize Sehun was paying attention to any of this, what with how annoyed the blond seemed a half hour earlier, scowling when he had come back from his shower to find Jongin and Wonshik cackling over memes. He made a point to further show how uninterested he was at the entire thing by putting on his headphones.

And now he sees the younger male blinking up at him, innocently and patiently waiting for an answer. Jongin shakes his head as he takes a sip from his own can, trying to find the words to tell his roommate that Wonshik didn’t just announce that he’s about to go have an actual cake, but rather loudly proclaimed that he’s about to go eat his boyfriend’s ass.

“Eat his ass?” Sehun curiously chirped, causing Jongin to choke on his drink.

“W-what?” he dumbly asks.

“You just said he’s gonna go eat his ass?” Sehun supplies.

Jongin gapes at other male. Did he really just say it out loud? He sees Sehun raising an eyebrow, as if he is waiting for Jongin to confirm this ludicrous information. The dancer clears his throat and simply nods, trying to feign coolness. He gives a chuckle (hold the nervous), raising an eyebrow back at his roommate, “Because you know...cake stands for tight ass, aha.” _You should know_ he mentally adds as he physically shoots finger guns at the art major. 

Sehun blinks unimpressively at him, then shrugs, “You’re right, I _do_ know.” he responds, moving his attention back to his phone.

Jongin swipes his black fringes away from his eyes, blinking at his roommate. Did he really just say that outloud...again? He feels a rush of boldness in his veins. He thinks about attributing it to the buffering static from his La Croix, but in all earnest, it’s most likely from a mix of lusting over his roommate for an entire year combined with the absolute fool he has made of himself. Thinking to himself _fuck it, I’m saying it_ he laughs, adding, “You know I’d love to try some of _your cake_.” 

The blond pauses whatever he is doing on his phone, slowly moving his gaze up. He puts his phone down completely and stares at Jongin with such scrutiny and yet impassiveness; his shoulders looking wide and flexed, yet relaxed; his lips twisted with disdain, yet quirked with anticipation. Jongin doesn’t know how to make sense of Sehun’s disposition or any clue over what is going through the other’s head. His lizard brain yells at him _Abort, ya idiot, abort!_ If only a fire alarm or an earthquake, heck anything, would happen right now for Jongin to leave this mess of a situation he has brought on his own. He feels like an eternity has passed them by as both males continue their staring contest, afraid that looking away will somehow make this moment unbearably more awkward. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other. 

A millisecond more of silence and he hears a nonchalant “Okay.” 

Jongin’s eyes go wide and he lets out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in. “E-excuse me?” he stutters out. 

He sees Sehun shrugging and getting off the bed, “I said okay.” The slightly taller male pulls off his hoodie and throws it behind him before swiftly pulling his sweatpants, and _only sweatpants_ , down.

Jongin splutters, shaking his head in disbelief as the blond gets back on the bed, lying belly down. The dancer gulps at the sight of the other’s wide back tapering down to a lithe waist, slightly obstructed by his roommate’s _bountiful_ , smooth, round globes. He feels a weird wetness on his chin, swiping the back of his right hand against it to realize, _oh_ , he had been drooling.

Just then the blond flips his head back, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, perhaps a little in annoyance, with his lips breaking into an _adorable_ pout. “Well? I have a class at 5.” the younger male says.

Jongin dumbly stands there before shaking his head “Oh. Yeah.” Sehun hums in response, turning his head back around and laying his head down on his pillow. The raven-haired male stumbles towards his roommate’s bed, briefly glancing down at his clothes and wondering if he should take them off. Sehun did agree to letting Jongin eat his ass...but will taking off his clothes imply that Jongin is expecting more than the other had approved of? Would it come off as him pressuring the other to give something in return for what Jongin suggested? Considering how far the two roommates have already come and the threshold they are about to pass, Jongin decides against it. His knees dip down on either side of Sehun’s legs, gulping at the site before him. 

Jongin’s no film major, but he did take that one History of Film class two years ago, and he can vouch that the way Oh Sehun’s figure is perfectly laid out on the bed belongs in a scandalous French New Wave film. With shaky hands, he reaches for Sehun’s ass, messaging the globes with gentle presses of his fingers, hearing his roommate sigh. He gingerly parts the younger male’s long legs. Gulping, Jongin parts the cheeks _just so_ to reveal the pink, puckered hole, the sudden exposure causing Sehun to gasp. The mere image of the entrance has Jongin hardening.

Licking his lips, Jongin glances up at the back of Sehun’s head. He shakes his black fringes out of his way and takes in a breath, moving closer to his roommate’s hole, then _slowly_ licking a stripe up. He feels Sehun shudder at the sensation as the younger male takes a sharp intake of breath. Jongin exhales lightly, unintentionally blowing on the wet entrance. He’s taken by surprise when he hears Sehun let out the _tiniest_ of whine. Feeling a little more motivated, he moves in once more, tongue flat against the skin, as he swipes up a couple more times. 

Whimpers pour out from Sehun’s lips. Jongin feels Sehun’s leg muscles on either side of his head tense up. He gulps, sticking his tongue out and into the other’s hole. He hears Sehun choking out a moan. Jongin’s hands squeezes the soft cheeks, tongue gliding against the walls causing Sehun to keen. He drags his tongue out and pushes back in, feeling Sehun shiver. 

Jongin pulls away, sucking his index and middle finger. He pushes his tongue back in, squeezing in a finger along with it. Sehun chokes on his spit when the tips of his roommate’s finger brushes against that particularly sensitive spot, moaning loudly as it continues to press against where his prostate is. 

_“Jongin!”_ he gasps loudly. 

The dancer’s cock twitches, moaning against Sehun’s ass. He pulls his tongue out to insert a second finger, lustfully watching how the blond’s hole greedily coaxes it in. Sehun whines nasally, legs shaking, barely staying up. Jongin smoothly thrusts his fingers in and out, relishing in the moans and whimpers. He moves his tongue in again with vigor, determined to make the blond come just from his tongue and fingers. 

Sehun’s stuttering moans fill the room, his fingers digging into the pillow. “Oh _fuck!_ ” he groans. Jongin feels his roommate’s walls tightening around his tongue and digits. The blond whimpers out a whiny _Jongin_ , his thighs convulsing. He gasps, completely stilling when he comes. Jongin continues to eat him out through his orgasm, until Sehun hisses from oversensitivity. 

The older male pulls out, feeling his dick _throb_ against his pants when Sehun whimpers. Jongin wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, watching Sehun pant against his pillow, eyes lidded, flushed, blissed out. As if feeling a pair of eyes on him, the economics major picks his head up and stares at Jongin. 

Jongin feels his cheeks blushing as he gulps, nodding at Sehun with a _definitely-not-nervous_ smile. “Well, thanks for letting me do that.” he begins, “Your ass was wonderful.” he continues, full with a lazy courtesy, tipping his index and middle finger off to Sehun. He chuckles awkwardly at the silence, confused to find Sehun’s attention elsewhere.

He follows Sehun’s gaze and realizes the younger male’s eyes are zeroing in on the bulge in Jongin’s pants. The dancer tries to discreetly pull his pants away from his bulge, clearing his throat then hissing at the friction between the cloth and his cock. Sehun looks up and locks his eyes with Jongin. “Want me to help you with that?”

Jongin’s jaw drops slightly as he searches for words. His horny, muddled brain is yelling _um, yes, please_ but the gentleman side of him doesn’t want to pressure his roommate into doing something. He ends up blubbering “Uh, no, I wouldn’t make you do... please don’t feel obligated to-”

“I don’t feel obligated, I’m offering.” Sehun states, cutting him off, staring at him with a blank face. He looks away for a quick second, a calculating look on his face, looking back up at Jongin and adding, “Actually, I’m asking.”

The older male raises his eyebrows in surprise. _Well hell, if an opportunity presents itself..._ “Uh, sure, if you wa-” he starts to reply, sharply inhaling after a yelp when Sehun closes up to him, hand immediately reaching inside his sweats and wrapping those _pretty_ fingers around his length. “- _oh shitttt._ ” he groans loudly, throwing his head back when the blond starts to stroke his length.

He forcefully opens his eyes to find Sehun staring at his face with a concentrated look, biting his lower lips, eyebrows knitted together. Peering down towards Jongin’s dick, Sehun licks his lip, moving down to pull his sweats down just enough to have access to his cock then engulfing the entire length in his _warm, moist_ _mouth._

Jongin moans loudly, hands clenching beside his hips awkwardly, yearning to hold onto the back of Sehun’s head. His roommate bobs his head up and down, wet, suckling noises loud and arousing. The dancer groans out _“Sehun”_ causing the younger male to gaze up towards Jongin as his lips suck on the tip. Jongin whines at the sight, choking when the younger male moves down the cock until he feels the tip of his dick hitting the back of the blond’s throat. He bites his lips in worry when Sehun chokes for a second, breathing through his nose as his throat relaxes.

The blond swallows around the cock, hand reaching out to grab one of Jongin’s wrist then guiding it to the crown of his head, _permission, no, an invitation_. Jongin’s breath stutters, pupils dilated with lust as his fingers gently brush against the silky locks before digging in, lightly clutching some in his palm. Sehun closes his eyes when Jongin starts to thrust into his mouth whilst shouting out expletives. 

_“Fuck, Sehun, I think I’m gonna come.”_ Jongin says, gingerly pulling the younger male’s hair, warning him to get off.

Sehun in turn locks his eyes with Jongin, cheeks hollowing around the cock in his mouth. And that does it for Jongin, the dancer scrunching his eyes shut, throwing his head back while whispering one last _“Fuuuck”_ as he spills down the blond’s throat. Sehun gives another suck and pulls off from the flaccid dick, swallowing whatever remains in his mouth, wiping his glistening, damp mouth with the back of his hand. 

The room is quiet except for the ragged panting of the two roommates, staring at each other. A blaring alarm cuts through the silent tension and Sehun curses “Fuck!” He rushes over to his phone to stop the intruding noise, looking up at Jongin with a pout the dancer wants to kiss away. “I need to start getting ready for my class.” he mutters.

Jongin nods.

The blond nods back, sitting for a quiet second before sighing, “I think I should take another shower...or at least wash my face.” he says, giggling at the last statement, eyes crinkling into cute little smiles of their own. Jongin sucks in a breath, heart stopping for a moment. He blinks and shakes his head, chuckling back. Sehun walks over towards his drawer pulling out some clothes and organizing his shower caddy.

“Hey, uh…” Jongin winces as he starts, waiting until the blond turns around to look at him, giving him full attention, “if you ever need a _facial_ ” Jongin starts off, already cringing at the words he is about to say but also not caring anymore considering all the other crazy stuff that has happened, “I heard...that semen contains a lot of antioxidants.” he finishes, eyes squinting and he barely squeaks out the last words. 

He opens his eyes to find Sehun sporting an unimpressed look. The blond raises an eyebrow, “Who’s your source? Wonshik?” 

Jongin splutters, nervously laughing, “Psh, what, no…” _Yes, yes it is Wonshik_. He doesn’t know why or how his best friend knows and he refuses to think of the answers. 

Sehun scoffs, “Whatever you dork.” as he turns around to grab his clothes and caddy. He turns to peek at Jongin once, sporting a shy, amused grin. Jongin finds himself smiling back. The blond turns around and walks up Jongin, stopping right in front of the older male. Contemplating for a second, Sehun pulls the dancer in for a kiss. 

The dance major’s heart speeds up as he closes his eyes to deepen the kiss. Sehun’s soft lips suck on Jongin’s plushed bottom ones, teeth gingerly grazing against them as they part. 

Sehun pulls away from the kiss, scrunching his face. “You taste like fucking La Croix.” Jongin’s eyes widen in embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. Sehun sighs, patting the older male’s cheek playfully, “You’re gonna need to find a better flavor if we’re gonna do that again.” he states, shooting Jongin a grin then walking out their room.

Jongin stands still, mouth gaping as he processes Sehun’s words. He lets out a breathless chuckle, chortling to himself. _“If we’re gonna do that again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a side-story of my previous VIXX/KenVi entry to this series. Please excuse any typos! I don't read my fics until later because I shy *nervous chuckle*
> 
> Also, I finally made a stan twitter [account ](https://twitter.com/3star4life)so feel free to follow me!


End file.
